My Type
by Jordonsaurus
Summary: Eren is forced to attend a dog training class because he can't handle his 5 pound puppy, too bad his dog won't shut up and the hot dog trainer is just his type too.


I don't know what happened, I got bored and this came out. Enjoy?

I'm actually embarrassed.

I only came to this stupid dog obedience class because Mikasa told me if I didn't she was going to get me in trouble with my landlord for saying I didn't have a dog on the premises when I have my one year old Yorkie Leia—yes, from Star Wars. It's really a wonder I haven't gotten caught since she barks her head off if anyone so much as looks at my place but somehow I haven't. Personally I don't see the point to tell the landlord and have to pay the fees for having her if she isn't destroying anything or pissing on the carpet. Sure she barks a lot and pulls me around when I walk her but besides that she's very obedient. Mikasa is just sick of her pitching a fit every time she walks in and gave me the information on this training session with the order "go or _else"_ you don't question Mikasa when she uses that tone.

Of course she has been a nightmare since I walked in: yapping, lunging, jumping and choking herself. I'd assumed being a _training_ session there would be people worse off than me but no, I'm the only one with a dog acting like a wild animal. Leia lunges towards anybody or anything that comes near us and the trainer has a Great Dane that's about his height—he's shorter—and it's respecting his space better than any other dog here. It's a beautiful dog too: blond fur, black eyes, proud and seems completely content on following his calm commands, the very opposite of my disrespectful asshole of a dog that is happy ignoring me when I shout no. The real reason I'm embarrassed though has nothing to do with dogs or the irate looks I'm getting from everyone, no—it's because he's _hot_ like, _really_ hot.

He's giving a lesson on something I can't make out over her insistent barking thus on the same token everyone around me can't hear either and the park goers are sending me looks like they're prepared to shut up my dog on their own. _Fantastic_.

I reach down to pick her up despite she's wriggling like a worm, I can barely hold onto her and when I stand back up the hot trainer is standing in front of me. _Oh no_.

He's even hotter close up, silky black hair parted slightly off-center, sharp features, stormy gray eyes, and at least five inches shorter than me...I mean, I knew he was short I just couldn't tell _how_ short. Damn. He looks unhappy even though his eyes are the only thing telling me that, he looks to the dog at his side and commands, "sit, Erwin." The dog obliges eagerly and he drops the leash to hold out his arms for Leia. I hand her over a little too promptly since she was going to get away if I didn't. He sits her on the ground to discipline her and it's no surprise she goes for Erwin just like every other dog here except —the minute he let's out a corrective, sharp noise she stops, looks back and goes to his side.

I'm shocked.

How the hell did he get her to do that? I'd tried that before! Hell I religiously watch Caeser 911 on tv!

She's sitting down and looking up at me as if nothing is out of the ordinary. He looks at my name tag and meets my gaze briefly before grabbing Erwin's leash and start walks back to where teaching the class, speaking over his shoulder, "If you can't keep her quiet during lessons I can take her or you can leave, _Eren."_ I don't like the way he says my name like I'm being nothing but-ah what am I saying? Of course I'm being annoying. I just nod pathetically as I let him keep her for the rest of the lesson.

I didn't know what humiliation was until now, I stand there awkwardly enduring the amused looks from his other students. But I stay and listen to him talk about authority, energy, and state off facts that I'd guess he exercises on his own dog. I start to wonder who he is, I squint at him—his name tag says Levi—well _Levi_ may have humiliated me but I will admit he seems knowledgeable at least.

Finally after what seems like hours he dismisses the class and as everyone splits off in the field to chat I maneuver over to get Leia back but he meets me halfway. "Did you get anything useful out of that?" His tone is very patronizing, okay he's hot but he's an asshole.

 _Shit_ he is just my type.

"Can I have my dog back? Or did you not humiliate me enough, douche bag?" He does not seem roused in the least so I hold out my hand for her leash and he hands it to me calmly without even the slightest change in expressions. I'm a bit caught off guard most people would get at least insulted by what I'd just said, he seems completely fine. "Uh," Leia comes over to me and sitting at my feet as if she was never rebellious. "You don't care, do you?"

He simply stares up at me without a care in the world. "Do I _look_ like I give a shit what strangers think of me?" I almost envy him since I've always been the exact opposite of him, I explode when angry, cry when I'm upset and when I'm happy I smile the whole time, in this respect I can tell we're very different.

"I'm gonna go," I turn around to leave only for a grip on my elbow to stop me. I whip around to face him, wondering what could have brought this on.

"Hey, look Eren, maybe I can help you in private." He shoves a piece of paper into my hands I only take because I'm pretty sure I know what it is. "Maybe we can set something up," he says with a sense of nervous finality then walks off with his dog following behind him politely, leaving me standing there with a barking dog and his phone number scribbled on a scrap of paper.

He couldn't fix my dog but at least I have a date.


End file.
